When worlds collide, elder scrolls meets the modern soldier
by RedSquadron
Summary: My first story. This story is a train wreck. No on on on onrter an unfortunate train wreck, and falling through a portal, James and his platoon or two of modern soldiers must fight against a whole new world of magic and the dragons of Skyrim. But when it comes down to it, it seems that they weren't the only ones brought to this world either...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the elder scrolls that i used at all in this story. All rights except for the train, the soldiers (the modern ones) and the main character belong to Bethesda.

**Just trust me this story was executed very horribly so... unless your up for some brain cancer, go right ahead, read it. But, i' d have to say though this was my best plot yet, it had a lot of potential.**

Chapter 1: I used to be a soldier like you, until i took an arrow to the knee.

"In a few hours, we are going to have a major lunar eclipse, a special one that happens every 500,000 years. this one is unique, since it apparently has some reaction with our atmosphere, creating a wide variety of light and radio waves. we will talk more about that later, after hearing the weather. off to you, Kelly," said a news reporter over the radio. "Ah.. well, this will be my first eclipse iv'e ever seen," said a James.

James was in one of the world's train armament, approximately a mile and a half long. it will be obviously a secret, until the train reaches the vaguely distant docks to be transported to the war in the middle east. The train was carrying tanks, a few helicopters, a single jet, 10,000 recruits and experienced Marines, and had a huge payload of Ammo and weapons, along with a few classified objects as well. " Yea, iv'e never seen a solar eclipse before either..." said Andrew, another marine in James squad. "Hey guys, wake me up when we get there," Said Andrea, the third member in their squad. since there was nothing better to do, for the next six hours, Most of the other marines in the train were either playing game cards, reading, or sleeping. After about 10 minutes of silence from his squad, and only the sound of quiet mumbling from the other marines, Colonel Frank entered the cart causing everyone to stand up and salute. "At ease," said the colonel to let the marines know they do not need to speak in formalities. After checking around the cart, the colonel finally came upon James. "You know, sleep might just be the best thing for you right now, soldier," said the colonel. There really wasn't much to say about Frank other than the fact that he was a hardened old soldier that has spent more than his worth of time in the battle field, wither it be fighting, or guiding his troops to success. "you know, you just might be right.." Said James, yawning. "You bet i am. if your not going to sleep, then go make sure that the other soldiers got their beds ready, six hours is going to cover all night," said the colonel. It wasn't that James was lazy, but it was just that in the past few hours of sitting there reading, its just become too much for him to bear and he really wanted to sleep. James quickly got his military hammock ready, and laid in bed, hoping sleep would be fast coming.

Soon, James was asleep, dreaming of his family back in New York City. In his dream, he was showing his kids the View from the top of the Empire State building. suddenly, he was hearing the sound of metal bending and twisting, causing him to wake up. When James awoke, he did not understand what he saw, until he remembered hearing on the radio about the solar eclipse, and how it was supposed to turn a shade of green, due to the sun making a larger amount of flares creating conflict with the atmosphere making the moon appear a dull greenish - gray. there was a very loud sound of metal being bent emitting from the whole train, causing everyone to wake up. When a few of the engineers that were staying in the cart looked outside one of the windows, they froze in shock. There was a huge black ball floating in the sky, no, not the moon, it was something similar to a black hole. Since the train was so long and so heavy, it would be almost impossible for the train to stop in time to avoid that.. what is that thing anyway? as they got closer and closer, the train was starting to get faster, almost as if it was being pulled into the black hole. Just before the very front of the armament train hit it, the front of the train appeared to slow down, almost to the point of were it seemed to just stop. This amazed James, since the train was going faster, and suddenly all he saw was black.

When James awoke, he was having a very big feeling of deja vu. Then, James suddenly remembered the black hole, and everything that happened before he blacked out. James took a quick look inside the train, checking to see if anyone else was hurt of dead. it was rather difficult to move around in the train, since the whole cart was flipped on its side. half of the train cart was shredded open from ramming into something, leaving who ever was near there in extreme pain or dead. James did not dare look at the bodies. He quickly checked to see if either of the bodies were part of his squad, despite not wanting to look at them at all. after he checked them, a feeling of relief washed over him, but he still felt bad for the people who didnt make it. he counted 4 dead total within the train cart. After making sure everyone was all right, he searched for his squad members until he finally found his two squad members unconscious. After briefing his squad on what happened, James told them to come with him outside of the train to check the other train carts, hoping that the other carts suffered less casualties. When they exited the train cart awkwardly since it was still on its side, the surroundings did not at all match the American countryside that they were just in a few hours ago. in fact, it seemed as if they were in Canada, rather than the U.S. "what the..." said Andrew, in wonder of their new landscape. "yea, this makes no sense. we shouldn't be getting snow... and hey, were are the train tracks?" asked Andrea, causing James and Andrew to both get very worried. moving on, James and his squad searched the other carts to make sure everyone was alright, while the other people had no idea what was going on any more than they did. soon, James made it towards Colonel Frank's cart, seeing a massive crowed of soldiers. everyone was yelling for answers to the colonel, hoping that at least he might have some idea on what was going on. When the colonel finally exited his cart, the crowd only got more rowdy and louder. "Hey, Hey calm down people here, i have no idea what is going on either." this instantly silenced the crowd, killing their last hopes on finding out how they made their way from the Mississippi country-side all the way to such a dull, plains covered in snow. "in the mean time, in hopes in finding a nearby town, I am going to create eight recon squads to search the landscape. alright, Benson and Carla, you two go north. James and Mike, your squads should go east. Peter, and Fredrick, you guys go south... After Frank finished assigning recon duties, Frank made sure that the Recon groups each had two emergency A.T.V.'s. Not long, after searching for a few hours, in the distance, James started to see something that looked like a tower of some sorts, which looked destroyed, and even farther maybe even a castle. "what the hell is a castle doing all the way out here?," asked one of the soldiers from Mikes Squad. Not long after, The group finally made it to a road, that seemed to lead to the castle. "lets see if there is anyone in that castle out there, and i think i see a village believe it or not." said Andrea. It sounded like it was a possibility, and so the group slowly made their way to the castle. Once they made it there, they were stopped by a group of wide eyed guards

armored in iron. "whats up with the armor dude?" said Mike. the Guard slowly opened his mouth asking "Dude? whats a dude? and what kind of horse is that? it doesn't even look like a horse.. is it magic?" The group of soldiers just stared at the guard, and drove through the open doors into the extremely small town adjacent to the castle. as soon as the soldiers entered the town, it had a huge effect on the guards. it seemed to be upsetting them to the point to were they were almost attacking them, so the group quickly decided were to park their vehicles and to head up to the castle, awhile readying their weapons just in case they had to defend themselves.

Soon, after a barrage of stares from the towns people, the group finally made it all the way up to the castle. "Boy, they really are trying hard to recreate Medieval themes here," said Andrew, as they entered the massive castle. After a few long stares from the guards at the door, they were allowed to pass to see the Jarl, or whatever the guards called the king... Jarl... thing. "hey, Andrew, could you take as many pictures with your camera there so that we can get as much info as possible for later use?" asked James "sure, i guess if its going to help us get home faster.." As they walked up to the throne, The Jarl called out to them: "welcome. what can i do for you?" "We would like to see a map of the area, if you have one..." said James, without giving proper respect to the Jarl. "since it is quite obvious you are not from around here, i will let this one time pass... I am Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun." The soldiers stared at the crazy king, barley keeping themselves from bursting out, laughing. not noticing the small group smirking, the Jarl continued: " I would be welcome to show you a map of the area. in fact, i have a detailed map of the whole country." "i guess that could do..." said James, becoming worried. "Mike, take you and your squad back to the train and let the Colonel know we have found.. civilization, no matter how odd it may be. we will be there soon, after we are done here." "All right, its your call," said Mike slyly. After a while, the Jarl told them to follow him to the back room, with a big map on the table covered in red and blue miniature flags. "what kind of joke is this? this isn't America, let alone anywhere in the world!" said James angrily towards the Jarl. now it was the Jarl's turn to laugh at the squad. "Hahahahah... what in the world is America? let alone a country?" "Ok, we getting out of here. this guy is clearly nuts, and he will be certainly of no use to us in our help of getting out of here." with no response from the Jarl, they left the castle, and exited into the town. "hey, i see a small market down there. Maybe we can get some supplies or something," mentioned Andrea. all along the way, Andrew was still taking pictures of everything he could find that might be of use to them. when they made it to the stands, there was not much that would be of real use to them, or anything that would really last a long time before rotting or making them sick of food poisoning. anything else they saw were gold jewelry that had "magical properties", weapons, and sets after sets of iron armor. "Well, this was a waste of time.. lets get back before the stupid crazy king up there on his tooth- pick throne decides to skewer us or lock us in a cage," said James. Finally, after looking for their A.T.V.'s, they finally found them, surrounded by a bunch of people just sitting there staring at them. "Can we help you?" said Andrew, looking at the congregation oddly. after a bit of long stares and no responses, the people just walked off having no idea what kind of technology they were just exposed to was. "Man, this town gives me the creeps. lets get out now, while we still can." said James, feeling the pressure of eyes bearing down on his back. After a little while of ridding the ATV back to the train wreck, they finally were able to report to Frank. "Report, James" Said Frank formally. "It has appeared we have found a map, sir." said Andrew, showing Frank the picture of the map. " This map does not appear to be legitament, and we met a king that called himself Jarl Balgruuf, the greater of... unknown location." "Alright, it seems that we have no place to go as of yet. we need to stay here and guard this huge ass train, the contents cost more than a few million. in other words we will need to set up base here until the military finds us, in whatever this god forsaken place is. We have started stripping the empty carts of wood and metal to build some shanty's and storage rooms. We will also use the current fences and lighting we have now, we have plenty of solar panels to power them. dismissed." As Frank finished what he was saying, on the horizon, a huge group of approximately 5,000 soldiers were approaching the train.

To be continued.

_**Note**_: I heard about some kid who made a similar story to this on Reddit, but the similarities are that the story starts with a bunch of modern soldiers going to ancient Rome. that's literally it, i didn't even know that story existed until i got a complaint about it saying that 'Oh you basically made a copy of -name was never given-'s story on Reddit. I (although i may not be the only one to come up with this plot) literally came up with this story on my own, i did not have any influence from any other story that i know, except maybe the stargate and halo Stories/Games. Upon getting a look at the story i was told of, i have to agree, there are some pretty big similarities, like the GPS and Radio failing, and the group having a huge amount of tanks and such. the thing is, (if you still really think i did this to get a fat ego) I only did this to see if this story would be liked by the general public. so far, yea it has been getting some great reviews. so now that the confusion (if there was any) is gone, please don't PM me about it. i all ready know about it. If you have any questions about the story in general, or the issue (rather than just saying the story sucks or that this is too similar to "Rome, Sweet Rome") then i will gladly accept your comments and criticism as long as it is constructive. Thank you for hopefully understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the elder scrolls that i used at all in this story. All rights except for the train, the soldiers (the modern ones) and the main character belong to Bethesda.

Chapter 2: the war between the worlds

That night, still sleeping in his deranged, sideways train cart with a huge gaping hole in it, James just couldn't find it in himself to sleep. After laying there in his hammock for what seemed like hours, James finally had to get up to go to the bathroom. grabbing his pistol, in case he had an encounter with one of those nut jobs at that town, he would be able to keep them from doing anything that might harm him or anyone else. After making sure his pistol was loaded, he looked outside through a small hole left behind from when the train got wrecked. At first, he didn't see anything. but after looking outside for one more minute longer, he saw a shadow move around, a few yards away from the train. The shadow looked more like a person than anything, so at first James thought it was just another soldier. not long afterwords, he saw two. then 5, then 20. the numbers kept growing and growing, and it seemed like a small, silent mob was surrounding their train. Certainly, these all were definitely not american soldiers, and they were most likely under attack, or being sabotaged. James, feeling terrified, slowly moved away from the peep-hole, he quietly waked the other marines up, and told them all to be quiet.

the marines quietly armed themselves with whatever they had, which wasn't that bad, considering all they did have was assault rifles and a bunch of pistols all crammed into a crate in the corner of the of the train cart. moving to the other side of the cart, or the top if you want specifics, the soldiers removed a covering that they had placed onto the hole, and looked around. After about one second, a person jumped from the side of the cart, screaming. he was quickly disposed of with a knife, and brought inside to hide the body. soon, thanks to the person screaming, the area would soon be crawling with other soldiers, so they sealed the hole back up, and waited for any more of the enemy soldiers to come by. After a while of silence, there were voices outside, hearing the scream. "hey look, there's blood over here!" said one of the enemy soldiers. after a bit of hushed sounds from the hostile group, something pushed back on the cover a bit. one of the soldiers yelled: "there's an entry here, but something wooden is blocking it! help me push it open." After hearing that, James ordered the small group of marines towards each side of the entrance, waiting for the soldiers to get the passage way open. once the hole was cleared, the soldiers attempted to enter quickly but were quickly shot down in their tracks. "oh my god, What is this kind of magic? iv'e never seen this kind before. We have you surrounded, fighting is futile. you stand no chance against us outside of your metal cave. if you do not come out, we will come in." After a bit of counting in something that clearly wasn't Arabic numerals, the marines took different positions at the holes in the sides of the cart. after captain fantasy here with his talk about magic finally stopped counting, the marines started shooting them all down as if they were having target practice. after a little while of shooting, it seemed as if the other marines outside of the cart were becoming aware of what was happening and started to open fire on the enemy. after taking down just about every enemy, only a few soldiers were left standing. James took a few shots at the soldier's head, but it appeared to do just about nothing. the armor seemed to have a dull, green glow to it, and it seemed to be what was keeping the bullets from doing any real damage. one of the Marines took a Humvee and started driving towards the special group, yelling "Surprise!" as he smashed into the small group soldiers. after checking a few times, the Humvee really seemed to have done it for the Marines, killing the hostile soldiers almost instantly. "what was up with those guys? their armor didn't seem to even be really effected by the bullets, until the marine ran over them a few times. by then the armor was clearly destroyed, and the bullet just went right through when they shot at it. "what the hell is up with this world?" yelled one of the marines. "it seems that that wasn't all of them. it turns out, it looks like they were smart enough to figure out that they really had no chance. "I don't think that those soldiers were heading for us. in fact, there would be no way for them to know we are even here. they aren't even armed with guns.. only iron swords and bows." observed James, looking around at the foot prints in the snow. Walking off towards Franks cart, James told Frank about what he had figured out, and what he thought about the situation. "i think they were headed for that town we were just at," said James. "i don't think were in Mississippi any more James. in fact, i don't even think we are on earth anymore," said Frank with worry. "well, at least we are capable of defending ourselves from these stone age fools." James just couldn't believe it. but inside, it all just fit together like a finished jigsaw puzzle. the black hole. the crazy ass king, the guards and now the soldiers. "yea... i think your right, no matter how crazy it seems... all this craziness just makes me think we are somehow in medieval times." said James, still feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep he has been having for the past few days. "just about a fifth of our surviving 10,000 soldiers are still not trained for combat. most were just riding on the trains to be transported to boot camps," said James, breaking the silence between Frank and him. "it wasn't the soldiers dressed in blue that killed them, it was the train..." said Frank. "we need to finish setting up base and make guarding shifts.. this cannot happen again, even though we fended them off effortlessly." "we could put together the tanks, just in case they do overwhelm us with their bows, arrows and iron swords," suggested James. "we can do that, but we should save those tanks for if we need them. they use allot of gas, and that's one thing we do not have allot of." finished Frank. we can talk later about this. help set up the fences and finish building the buildings so that we can stay in something that isn't half destroyed for once, Soldier. your not going any ware today. dismissed," finished Frank. Soon, it was sunrise and by that time, They had set up the LED lights, and most of the fencing. "damn, this is so hard with the cold weather," said Andrew "yea, i'm not quite used to having to work in such cold temperatures yet. man, i'd rather be working in the desert than here..." "your not alone on that one," agreed James. "man, i miss my family. i really hope one day i can get out of this hell hole and go to my family.." "yea.. maybe today if were' lucky. the military will find us, and we will be out of this mess," stated Andrew, leaving James with no response since he was sure they might not ever see their families again. After finally setting up their defensive perimeter, work was soon finished with good results. a makeshift armory made of iron plating was built, to prevent damage to weapons or explosives, and a few other wooden structures meant to be a place for the marines who's carts are too damaged to stay in. there was yet for a watch tower to be built, and a ware house for the tanks and few helicopters to be stored, since their carts were in bad shape and there was a risk of the vehicles becoming weathered or damaged by the snow. "well, all we have left to do is set up a solar power station with what we got. it seems we will be able to power most of our facility to provide heat and light, and even the ability to cook our meals rather than eating simple MRE's all day," said colonel Frank, making an announcement to the other marines of the base. "And also, we have learned who attacked us last night. it was by some group named Stromcloaks, it seems. we found out the name by looking through most of the uniforms left behind from the attack, and the name was written on just about all of them," said Frank. "also, i had a technical team set up a wireless network that will work in a distance of about 15 -17 miles. the thing is like a small tower, so it will reach out far."

"well, at least we wont have any more problems with communications, as long as we stay in range," said James quietly to Andrew. "tomorrow, i will be re-assigning the formal recon squads that went out on our first day in this place to go even farther out, to the max range of the radio. that way, we can maximize our knowledge of the geography and resources available to us, and use them effectively if we end up stuck here permanently. each squad will be grouped with another two extra squads, both armed with a single Humvee to provide fire support if needed," said Frank. "well, at least we will be able to get much more farther than we would with an ATV.." said James, after the announcement. "it also seems we will be with mike's squad again and also two other squads in another Humvee," pointed out Andrew. "we all should better get ready for tomorrow we might be staying out there for a few days, make sure your ready," said mike, walking passed James and his squad. "someone's certainly busy.." said Andrea.

The next day, after James and Mike finished loading up their Humvee with their supplies, they met up with the other two squads that were joining them in their own Humvee. "We need to go, if we don't, we might not make even five miles by night fall in this rugged terrain," said one of the other squad members in the other Humvee. "Yea, i think your right. we need to get going now," Said James to Mike and the others. Soon they were off back towards the east, but this time they were going around the castle, ignoring it completely. "I think its best that we just skip Whiterun this time around, if that's okay with you guys," said James to the others. hearing no disagreements in his choice, the four squads drove on. After a few slow hours of maneuvering the extremely rocky landscape, the squad eventually cave up to a valley containing an elaborate stone bridge, a river, and a bunch of highway men. "Arm that machine gun up top the Humvee, make sure we are prepared encase these people give us something they want us to shoot them for," Said James to his other squad members. As the two Humvee's approached the area that went between the bridge and the river, they were stopped by they highway men. "What kind of strange machine you got here?" asked the Highway man. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. if you don't pay us 1,000 gold for you all to pass, we will kill you all and smash your machines to bits." "If you or even one of your Highwaymen even shoot an arrow at us, we will kill you all in an instant," said James, to the Highway man. "He's bluffing, dont let their metal horses pass, and kill them for whatever they own," Yelled the Highway man, to the 50 or so other highwaymen on the bridge. "Open fire!" yelled James to the machine gunners. "Hah! your arrows will not stop m-" said the Highway man, stopping mid sentence, thanks to a bullet going right through his forehead. "Retreat! Retreat!" yelled the other highway men as they scattered away on the other side of the bridge. "we cant follow them up there, and we might as well keep on going," exclaimed James to the others. "Sometimes i wish we didn't have to kill them. they had no idea what they were dealing with, stupid stone age relics." Soon, after a few sharp turns and such, the group ran into a swamp. "lets connect up with colonel to make sure the radio is working," said James. "James to colonel Frank, come in," said James a few times into the radio. "We hear you, Ceta Squadron. please report as your squadron was named, not by your personal name," said the radioman that James and Co. were contacting. "Well, it seems like you still have a while until you reach the max distance from the small radio tower we've built so far. I wouldn't turn back until you cant contact us anymore." Soon after talking over the radio, James and the 4 squads continued onward in their journey.

To be continued.

Notes: giving me positive reviews / pm's / comments let me know that im doing this right, and helps keep me inspired in working on this. thanks for all your support, i will continue to work on this every day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the elder scrolls that i used at all in this story. All rights except for the train, the soldiers (the modern ones) and the main character belong to Bethesda.

Chapter 3:

"May God have mercy upon my enemies, because I won't."

- General George Patton Jr.

"It seems we have reached a town, at the edge of the swamp here..." Said Mike, waking up James, who has been asleep for the past few hours. "Do we still have radio contact with the Colonel?" asked James, worried that they might have gotten lost. "yea, we are fine with radio for now, unless we go farther than the town. any farther and we wont be able to get any good reception with the radio at all. we could get farther, if that giant fucking mountain wasn't sitting between us and the train right now," said Andrew, reading his book for a third time over. "well, i guess we are going to have to go into the town... its not like we can go on anyways, we are running a bit low on gas," pointed out James to Mike, who has switched with James so that he could get a break after driving about all day. "yea, i guess. Should we drive into the town and scare the crap out of the guards, or park them here and hoof it in?" asked Mike to James. "i guess we could drive in, its not like they are going to do any real damage to it if they don't use that glowing armor or sword trick thing again on us..." said James to mike. After a few minutes of driving, they finally entered the town. After a bit of convincing the guards that the Humvee's were "Magical, mechanical horses," they were finally let in, but stopped a bit of the way in, since the Humvee's simply didn't fit in the square. "well, i guess we don't really need to go any farther into the town anyways, its just about the same size as the... Whiterunner, or whatever the town is called," said Mike to the squads, as they exited their vehicles. "Uuuuhhhh... welcome to Riften, the trading town of Skyrim. Is there anything you need help with?" asked the guard. "Yea, actually there is... Is there a map shop around here?" asked James to the guard. "yea, just over there. make sure you take a left, then a right. you should see it without a problem," said the guard to the Marines. To tell you the truth, at least to James, the town didn't look all that great. It looked extremely depressing, and there was evidence of a major thief problem. After a bit of wandering around, they found the "Salt of grain's Map shop." "well... i guess this is it?" said James, pointing to the sign. "i guess...," said Andrea mostly to herself. Once they entered, the first thing they noticed was the Shop owner. the owner was covered head to toe in dark green scales, with a four foot long tail sticking out from the shop owner's rear. The head, was shaped like a reptiles, with horns, and sharp teeth. noticing the Marines staring at the him, The shop owner asked: "how may i help you?" after staring for a little while longer, one of the Marines finally spoke up to the reptile humanoid. "... we were sent for a map of Skyrim, because some one said they were being sold here."

"Ah. I see, I will be right back with a map." After about ten minutes of silence, The reptilian man came back into the main room with a large detailed map of Skyrim, and a smaller one of Riften. "here we are. It seems quite obvious that you strange Nords haven't seen an Argonian like me as of yet," said the Argonian. "I am Salt of grain, as stated on the shop sign," stated the Argonian plainly. "what gave it away?" said James to the lizard. "well, for one, most Soldiers around here carry swords, and aren't wearing such... odd armor as you are. most soldiers carry swords, and ride horses, not machines or thick metallic tools like the ones you carry. its as if, your actually capable of doing much more than the other soldiers... I think its best you better go. take the map, its free. don't come back," urged the lizard man, forcing the Marines to run out the door map in hand. "it seems that we clearly aren't in America any more, no point in denying it now.." said Andrew, miserably. "we better talk with the town's Jarl," advised Andrew, still shaken up by the sight of the Argonian. "yea, we might as well do just that while we are here, get as much info as we can and get out of here. ever since we entered this town, i just developed a feeling of danger..." said James. " "Welcome to my town of Riften," said someone. "My name is Laila Law-Giver, Jarl of Riften," said Laila Arrogantly. "another one of those bastard Jarls.. god, i cant handle this. Lets go," said Andrew, remembering back to those bad times with the Jarl of Whiterun. "Dont leave so soon," said the Jarl. "leaving would be a sign of direspect, and i would have to arrest you." "yea, try and kill us with your stone tooth picks," said Mike to the Jarl. "How dare you barge into here and insult me continually, and walk away from me when im talking to you? bow down now or be jailed for two years for your ignorance." "Ah... how about.. Hmm let me think. i got a good idea, no thanks," said one of the members of the other squad that came along on the mission. "Arrest them!" yelled the Jarl, pissed off. "take the guards down!" yelled James, as four guards approached from either side of the four squads. The guards were ready, incase one of the soldiers pulled out a sword, not knowing about the strength of the technology they held. After a few shots to the head, the guards were down in an instant, with a few loud clangs. "lets get the fuck out of here," yelled James towards the wrest of the group. The group managed to escape the building just as arrows got shot into the door they were just standing in front of not even seconds ago. In the square, things were not any better. There were guards all over, on the docks, the bridges, and the gates. "we need to make a run for it, we wont be able to last these amounts of soldiers here!" yelled James to his group. Just as they made it to their Humvee's, one of the squad members in the other squad was shot in the shoulder with a flaming arrow. "Aaaugh! i'm hit!" yelled the marine. Picking up the Marine and tossing him in the back of the Humvee, all four squads made it away, resulting in an all out large scaled horse vs Humvee chase. "they are picking us off one by one! no point in trying to take them alive, we might as well just kill them! Take them down, soldiers! yelled the Riften Calvary.

"Andrew take the wheel, I'm going to take down the soldiers on the horses with the machine gun," yelled James as he climbed into the machine gun mount, and re loaded the gun. the other two squads in the other Humvee got the same idea, and were doing the same, shooting down the soldiers following. The flow of soldiers were endless, they just kept coming. "why the fuck did you have to say that, Mark? you most likely just got one of your squad members killed by that damn arrow," Yelled Andrea over the Radio. After driving a mile out, the Riften soldiers stopped following the Humvee's. "well, we should be smooth going from here on out. Despite that, keep your eyes peeled. i think we just started a war." said James over the radio to the four squads. After a sleepless night of driving, the squads made it back to the train wreck. "Colonel, i think we just went to war with one of the towns." said James, angry over the Marine's stupidity. "God damnit, What did i tell you, Ceta team? keep doing that and you will have to clean up the shit in the bathrooms," said the radio man. After telling the radio man over the radio about what happened, the colonel was really upset with how the mission went. "Holy shit James, you cant even keep your Recon team in order? If this happens again, I might have no choice but to suspend you and the four teams involved in the mission. The recordings we got from the Humvees are only going to keep me from sleeping for another five days. i mean really now, lieutenant. despite us having the upper hand, we are at terrible risk of getting simply overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. It seems that the soldiers of that town Riften or whatever you called it are also storm cloaks. see, there is their insignia, on the back of their armor. Fucking fantastic." "I'm gong to get a few engineer teams to set up a few of the tanks, and get them primed and ready in case we get attacked." Said the colonel. "You are dismissed. get the fuck out of here."

A few days later, after being re-assigned to Guard duty around the small base that has slowly formed over the past week and a half James heard a extremely loud roar in the distance. "What the fuck was that?" yelled James to the other guards who were also patrolling the area around the base. "I heard it also.." said one of the guards, staring in the direction they heard the sound from. In the far distance, James could just barely make out a huge shape, flying around spewing flames. "I cant tell what it is, its too far away," yelled one of the guards who were looking through binoculars. "I just hope what ever the fuck it is stays clear of here," said one of the other Marines who were also stuck patrolling. soon, another one of the flying objects came overhead, but still too high up for it to be any real threat. "I think.. I think its a dragon!" yelled a few of the Marines. "Are you kidding me... my god, i think your right!" yelled another marine. Soon, the dragon passed on after circling the train wreck a few hundred times. "Well... i hope we never have to deal with that thing," said Colonel to a group of soldiers. Turning on his radio, Colonel Frank spoke into the radio: "everyone get into the train or the buildings, if they come back, we will be in real trouble." Later that night, long after the encounter with the creature, the Guards spotted a large force approaching their position, about five miles away. "We have contacts!" yelled the marines patrolling the camp. Immediately, Everyone was up, arming themselves with the best weapons they had available. "set up your Bayonets! They are armed for melee, so if they get close, they will hit you with their swords. Take them down with the bayonets, its safer and faster that way," yelled an officer to the 10,000 Marine-Army. "It looks like its those soldiers with the blue armor again!" yelled more of the marines, yelling out what information recon was able to give them. "Get the tanks ready, we are really going to need them!" Yelled Colonel Frank over the radio. Soon, fifteen tanks were up, and ready for combat armed to the teeth with missiles, machine guns, shells and more. "Man, we had all this in that huge ass train?" asked one of the marines. "yea, but all we have are about fifty tanks total, and a few dozen helicopter parts. But that's only the heavy armor. There is still trainloads of Ammo, clay mores and other items in the freight train. Remember, that train was big enough to hold more than fifteen platoons worth of soldiers. they were going to use it, in case there was an attack in America or something happened that they needed to transport heavy armor, ammo, or what not over huge distances in a short time," said one of the Train workers, talking to the marine. after the conversation ended, the Marine was truly stunned by the military strength alone they possessed. Meanwhile, James was rounding up his team to get ready for the impending battle that was about to take place. "how long until the StormCloaks arrive?" asked an officer, yelling towards another. "ETA is about four hours, we are running out of time, people. We need to pull ourselves together!" yelled colonel Frank over the radio. "Whats the amount of soldiers we are dealing with?" asked Frank to a recently arriving recon group. " it seems to be around 25,000 or so enemy hostile tangos, Sir!" yelled the Recon sniper team leader. "If we don't get more tanks up and ready, we might not be able to survive this one. We need them, as fast as possible," yelled Colonel Frank.

To be continued.

Notes: This will be updated continually, until I get sick of this story. I will be working on this just about every day, so do not worry about this going dead any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the elder scrolls that i used at all in this story. All rights except for the train, the soldiers (the modern ones) and the main character belong to Bethesda.

Chapter 4:

"Only the dead have seen the end of the war."  
-George Santayana

The enemies were drawing closer and closer by the minute, and the engineers were finishing up setting up a single helicopter and five more tanks. "get the barriers dug in, set the sand bags up, we have little time remaining! Move move move!" yelled someone in the distance, as James was racing to get to a platform, so that he could start picking off the enemies in the distance. "Fire on the targets!" yelled another officer, shooting a thermal scoped rifle. "Send out the tanks, keep them away from the base!" yelled Frank to the 1st armor division. The metal gates were pushed open, allowing for the tanks to easily go through the ten foot wood, metal, and stone barbwire fence surrounding a portion of the train wreck. "James, while your over there, grab a Machine gun on one of the tanks over there, your a pretty good shot," said Frank to James over the radio. "All armor, move into position to defend from hostiles," said the armor squad leader. "Fire at will!" The cannons all started shooting at the approaching mass of soldiers, blasting large portions of the group away, sending StormCloaks flying. Soon, the opposing troops were shooting arrows at the tanks, some burning most not. One of the flaming arrows landed on the tank that James was shooting the machine gun from, just missing him by a foot. "Holy crap, the flaming arrows are actually melting the tank a little!" yelled James to the crew inside the tank he was in. After a few seconds, the arrow disintegrated into ash, leaving behind a quarter sized blob of hot molten metal behind from were the arrow hit. "We cant get hit on the treads by those arrows, enough and they will just melt right through.. that will render this tank immobile!" Yelled one of the crew members, noticing an indication of damage inside the tank. "Aim for the archers! they seem to be capable of doing more than the soldiers or other units," said Colonel over the radio. taking down the archers in the distance managed to keep the flaming arrows at bay, preventing the tanks destruction. after a half hour of sniping the soldiers from a distance with the tanks, the soldiers managed to catch up to the tanks, all the while being crushed by the tank driving over any that wandered in front of the tank. A Stormcloak soldier that looked very similar to an elf ran up to one of the tanks with a glowing sword in hand and started hacking at the front of the tank just under the barrel. The sword broke through the metal like a hot knife through butter. "Keep them off! keep them off! Aaaaaaugh!" yelled the crew over the radio as more and more elf-like soldiers climbed onto the tank, sinking their swords into it, killing the machine gunner. One of the Elf soldiers hit the engine of the tank, causing a loud buzzing noise to rise from the tank. "drive away from the tank, its going to explode!" yelled the other tank commanders. after crushing a few more dozen soldiers, James and his tank managed to get just far away enough to avoid any damage from the tank. the elf's weren't as lucky as James and his tank crew were, and were vaporized or set aflame, only to flail their arms around and run in circles on the battle field. "Get away from the Soldiers, they are going to turn your tank into scrap, or cause it to explode, we cant handle another loss," Yelled Colonel Frank over the radio. the tank division managed to escape the crowds of soldiers, all the while turning the soldiers that followed into little red craters. "Its those fucking flying shits again from last time, look over there, they seem to almost be watching us... this time there are about five or so, just watching like last time," Said one of the machine gunners over the radio. After about an hour after the dragons showed up, the enemy retreated, thanks to the huge numbers of losses from the tanks and support from the soldiers at the base. "Their retreating! What should we do, colonel?" asked the 1st armor division leader. "Return to base for now, we cannot risking loosing another tank if you follow them. look to see if there are any survivors in the battle field, then return to base," said Colonel Frank over the radio. after changing the frequency to the base-wide channel, a spew of comments came from the radio. "wow, we really handed them their asses", "great job, Armor division", "they didn't even reach the base!" and so forth. After they finished up with their assignment in the battle field, they were greeted with cheers and yells, everyone was ecstatic that they managed to single handedly split such a huge force in half with only a few tanks. "Do not become cocky, they will be back, and will be armed with more of those 'magic' swords and armor," Said Colonel over the radio.

about an hour later, the dragons that were observing the conflict left from their observing positions and headed towards a mountain in the distance. Once the all of the Dragons had arrived to conference about this new, monstrous force that had appeared. It was clear that they had noticed the strength of the machines and such of the new, extraordinary force that had appeared in their land. What they couldn't understand was: why were they here? what was this new human? their presence felt different from an ordinary nord, or any other race they knew of. Also, they seemed way too advanced in warfare and tactics for their opponents. they alone took out half an army with a few of their machines. They felt threatened by this new force, this one was clearly capable of doing more than the typical soldiers they have fought in the towns or cities. what were they? how did they get here and why? The dragons had so many questions, and the feeling that came from this new force was terrifying. This new human group... smelled of pure devastation and destruction.

Back at the train wreck, the soldiers heard extremely loud roaring sounds from the top of that mountain to the east of their base. "what the hell are those things, anyways?" asked James to a few of his fellow squad members, as they shrugged in wonder. "I think they are Dragons... it would make sense, since we are in some fantasy world, or we all are just dreaming some sort of lunatic's dream," said Andrew to James. "what ever they are, we are ready to cave in their skulls with lead if they ever come close enough. i just hope its not strait overhead, as our tanks cant look up more than fifty degrees off the ground," said James. "so, how was your time in the tank? i wish i was as lucky as you were, just getting picked like that to ride in a tank," asked Andrea, talking to James. "It was extremely dangerous, and it isn't as much fun as you expect when you have arrows that melt through metal, and swords that cut through tanks like a hot knife in butter," said James, exhausted.

After meeting up with his Squad, Frank stated that he had an announcement. "It has seemed we have found a titanium mine no farther than a mile from here to the south, towards the mountains. We can take advantage of that mine by using it to make more tank parts, and also make avian titanium armor for helicopters. otherwise, we have more than enough materials to build helicopters and tanks. As soon as we establish a fire base there, we can hire some workers from whiterun to mine it for us. Or, if they disagree, we could just use our P.O.W.'s to mine it out, to earn their freedom," said Frank, pointing out towards the crowd of prisoners being pulled to one of the twenty transport vehicles. "We have also finished assembling the wrest of our tanks and helicopters just in case we are attacked. We also have that single jet built, but its basically useless until we can set up a runway for them, and it might be difficult since the terrain around here is so uneven. Work will begin immediately on both the mines and the air strip."

After Frank finished his announcements, James was told he and his squad were assigned to help observe the transportation of the prisoners of war to the mines so that the mining operations could begin soon. "Well, looks like things are starting to really look good for us," said Andrew to James and Andrea. "yea, before you know it, we will be able to just drop napalm on our attackers, and be done with them," said Andrea. "Man, i don't like war, but these guys will gut us if we don't fight," said James quietly. "Well, we better catch up to the convoy and get to work, and just hope none of the prisoners try to make a break for it.."

soon, the convoy was on its way, 13 of the transport trucks were filled with tons of prisoners, all being transported to the mining site found by one of the recon teams. "Man, it is so fucking cold out today," said one of the marines following the convoy on foot. "oorah," said a few other marines following close behind. "We still have about hour left until arrival, try and get some sleep if you can, soldier," said an officer to one of the new recruits. "were have i heard that before?" said James sarcastically. "Man, i just want to go home. i'm sick of dealing with those stupid fucking stormcloaks that cant really even compete with us," Yelled Andrew angrily at the Humvee while slamming down on the wheel with his fists. "yea, me too. I got two kids back home. they think i'm going to war or something. well, this definitely isn't my idea of going to war," said James to Andrew. the wrest of the ride to the site was in silence, except for the occasional cough, sneeze or mutter between the other marines.

After about an hour and a half of riding in silence, the convoy stopped to a halt, since they had finally arrived. "Apparently there is Titanium all over this cliff side and in the bedrock.." said an officer, almost seemingly to no one in particular. "Get the drills running, start digging. P.O.W.'s get pickaxes, and others who volunteered get drills," said the same officer, to the workers and P.O.W.'s. "all other Marines help set up fences, towers, buildings and defensive parameters. make sure you have food, we are going to be here for a few days." Soon, the Marines had built stone, wood and barbwire fences to keep prisoners from escaping or attackers from entering. after the walls were set up, the sandbags were then the towers. After all that work, the soldiers called it a day and slept in their Humvee's, and the prisoners slept in the transport vehicle. The next day, after getting just about no wrest from trying to sleep in the hard seats of the Humvee, James and co resumed on work, to finish what was left of the watch towers, and buildings. "these buildings are going to take us more than a few days to build," said James to his squad. "yea, at least we don't have to make such big foundations. these buildings are only one floor high," said Andrew to James, who was beginning to tire of all this endless working on this new base. A few days later, they finally finished working on the buildings and generators, allowing for the marines to have access to heat and light, allowing for them to work even longer at night. "We still have to build the factory for the tank parts to be constructed. this will take a few months, and the first monthly shift wont start with you marines," said the officer to the marines that had worked on the base. "the only problem is that you guys are going to have to start working on building a road from here back to base. it only needs to be dirt, anything else would be a waste of resources. you marines are also going to have to put in telephone poles, so that we can contact the main base instantly in case we get under attack," finished the officer. "good luck marines." after a long day of collecting wooden poles, digging deep holes, and driving and stopping continually, James finally made it back to the main base to finish connecting the telephone lines/power lines. "that was the longest day iv'e ever gone through.." said James to Andrew, who was also exhausted. "At least we are done.." commented Andrew, as an Apache helicopter flew overhead.

Meanwhile, in Windhelm... "Ulfric Stormcloak, there is some extremely important information we need to deliver to you. it appears that a new military force has appeared near Whiterun. We ran into their base twice. the first time on accident, the second time in retaliation to the first attack. In both attacks, they have obliterated our forces with little to no effort, it seems," said the stormcloak soldier.

To be continued.

Notes: This will be updated continually, until I get sick of this story. I will be working on this just about every day, so do not worry about this going dead any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the elder scrolls that i used at all in this story. All rights except for the train, the soldiers (the modern ones) and the main character belong to Bethesda.

Chapter 5: War cry

"What? this information... its unreal!" yelled Ulfric, enraged from how many soldiers have died from attacking such a small camp. "Its the Unreal engine of time..." said one of the servants, placing a platter of chicken in front of Ulfric. "unreal.. what?" asked Ulfric, confused. "Never mind," said the servant walking away back into the kitchen. "Anyways, it seems that every scout that we've sent over so far has been captured, and forced to dig..." said the soldier. "Im not sure what metal they are digging, but they seem to be building more of those dooms day machines." "we cant let them go unchecked. First, they insult the Jarl of Riften, kill half of the town's military with just a dozen soldiers, and take down about an army and a half single handedly. That army was meant to invade Whiterun, to end this lengthy war with those bastardly Imperials," said Ulfric. "Is it by chance that they may be Dwemer?" "Aah no sir, they do not fit the profile of any Dwemer written in the books in our library at all. if anything, they look just like plain old Nords, except with what appear to be Red guards except with darker skin," said the soldier. "we need to try to get rid of them while we can. based on what iv'e seen from this information here, they look like a small army of Talos clones, capable of doing the destruction of over one hundred dragons combined," said Ulfric. In the background, an extremely loud roar came from outside the huge glass window, almost as if it was right outside the castle. "Im not sure if that was just my imagination... but im pretty sure i just heard a dragon's roar," said Ulfric preparing to get into the safe room, in case they came into danger. Suddenly, the glass exploded into billions of tiny bits, exposing a giant, reptilian head. _"Halt, human. I do not intend for any harm. cease all attack against me, for i have a message for you and your ally's. The new force that resides to the west of the city of what you call whiterun is an incredibly strong force.. one that stirs great fear among us Dragons. Us alone cannot destroy them, for they have access to power stronger than ever imagined by your kind. If we both wish to survive this, we must work together to eliminate this new faction of death. If you agree to this, we will let you live, and will work among your side of your pathetic war. If you disagree, you will be turned to carbon. do you accept?"_ "I agree to your terms," said Ulfric, hesitantly. "Good. Then we shale begin our attack at sunset in five days from now. If you do not show up, it will show that you have changed your mind with our agreement, and we will come here and kill every last inhabitant in this whole city," said the demonic dragon just before it lifted off, and flew away into the sky. "didn't the last dragon born kill all of them?" asked Ulfric, shaking out of fear from their encounter with the dragon. "The last Dragon Born was three years ago, and disappeared after it fought Alduin," said the soldier. "well, anyways we need to contact the other towns to gather up troops, we need to eliminate this new group as soon as possible. they must really be a threat if the dragons themselves are asking for help.." said Ulfric, still talking to the soldier all the while handing a small army of couriers letters asking for as many troops as they can from every town and city available.

About two days later... "Recon shows a massive military force grouping up to the north, the east and the west," said colonel Frank. "the western force, according to the snipers are much less equipped, and are way less in numbers, while the north and eastern forces are both each five times bigger than that last force. recently, we have finished construction of the air strip, so now we can take advantage of our jet, and all of our helicopters and maximize their usage. By this point, we have one choice. we fight for our lives, our freedom, our liberty, and everything we believe in now, or we die trying. we will win this, no matter what it takes. We need to build more barriers outside of the barb wire fence, and fortify our location as much as we can with the best we got." Suddenly, five or six dragons came out of no were, and appeared to be waiting along with the troops. "what is going on?" said James, along with a few dozen others. "I don't know..." said Frank, hoping that they might have at least a slight chance against the troops. but then Frank realized._ I forgot, these are just a bunch of soldiers with swords and armor, not an invading country with tanks, jets and helicopters_. Thought Frank, feeling a little better. suddenly, everyone keeled over in pain, as an extremely loud message pierced everyone's minds: **_Fellow Humans... the ones who hold this grand power. If you do not surrender now, you will pay the price and we will destroy every last person that roams that base. come into the field at dawn tomorrow with your flag burning, and we will accept that as surrender. if you do not, we will destroy you all_.** "its those damned Dragons again! it seems as if they are joining sides with the soldiers over there.." said Frank. Frank suddenly had a great idea. He remembered hearing about this new classified model of a nuclear bomb that could be shot out of an RPG was being stored in here, on the train. "Oh yea, we definitely have a chance now," he said. walking into the train cart that stored the classified material, Frank smashed the lock, and opened the vault. inside the vault was a small, but extremely heavy lead case. opening it up, He found three portable nukes ready to be armed and deployed. "haha, we just might not have to worry about these ass wipes after all," said Frank gloriously.

Tomorrow morning, After the Recon squads came back, everyone knew just about how big of an enemy they were facing. "According to recon, we are facing a mass as large as 350,000 men, and about twenty dragons. That's a lot. we have 10,000 marines total, about 50 tanks, 40 helicopters, and a jet. and iv'e found a few nukes," said Frank, startling everyone with the news. "We... we CAN make it!" yelled a Marine in the crowd. soon, just about everyone was so excited, there were only very few who still believed that they were doomed to this world. "Apparently, they are supposed to attack on Friday, unless we don't surrender today." "Fuck surrendering!" yelled one marine, then a few more and then more and more joined in on a relentless chant of not surrendering, and never giving up. "aww.. doesn't this make you all soft and fuzzy inside?" Mocked Andrew, watching the whole thing with James just outside the crowd. "This day will show if two thousand years of studying, learning and warfare was worth it, and which is the victor, the power of modern destruction, or simple magic, swords and arrows," said James solemnly. "...Now, despite being technologically superior, we still must prepare to fight for our lives, our beliefs, and our safety," finished colonel Frank, sending the last of the marines outside the base to finish setting up the major defenses, like the artillery, heavy machine guns, and light anti air, since there wasn't any heavy anti air that survived the train wreck in one piece. That talk that Frank had with the Marines improved the general mood of everyone by a real lot. Since work was going so much faster, thanks to Frank, we were done just before nightfall. "Tomorrow will show us if we live or die.." said one Marine. "What the fuck is it with people and this 'we're all going to die!' talk? just think about it, we will make it." said James to the Marine, calming him down. after their odd experience with the psycho marine, Andrew said " Hey, see you tomorrow. were going to make it. try to get some sleep, you'r going to need it," said Andrew. "What the hell is it with people saying that to me?" said James as he walked away towards his cart.

The next morning, after no almost no sleep, James like everyone else were up before sunrise. "Get the damn tanks refueled, and arm the weapons!" yelled officers left and right of James as he walked through the base. left and right, everyone was scrambling to get to their destination, to get ammo, breakfast, tools, blueprints, whatever. Less than an hour later, every single tank they had, all 54 of them were waiting outside the base, on all sides, ready to defend when the soldiers charged. Soon, as the sun slowly rose over the mountain to the east, all the soldiers to the North, the East, and the West all charged, Screaming war cry's of anger, fear and desperation. "Luanch the nukes!" yelled Frank over the Radio. Suddenly, a soldier carrying an RPG shot one of the three nukes into the air, one sent it slamming into the ground to the north. Suddenly, an extremely bright light emitted from the area that was nuked, a pure, brilliant white light pierced every object for the next hundred miles in every direction. "Aaaaagh, hoooly shiiiiiit" yelled a Marine. "I can see the bones in my arm!" yelled another. the light was so bright it temporarily blinded everything that was even facing the nuke for a while, and destroyed a fifth of the invading soldiers eyes, causing them to become permanently blind.

soon, the invading force was brought down by 204,000, leaving every single invader stunned by what just happened, even the dragons were just standing there, carefully contemplating their next move, for it could be their last. After about a whole hour of just standing there, they resumed once again, still terrified of what could happen next. After a long hour of standing around in the battle field, it was the dragons who made the first move. "well i'll be damned. they are still willing to fight!" said a soldier standing near James, as he watched the distant swords men. After the dragons resumed their steady forward flight, archers began to start shooting their arrows at the base, in hopes of staving off the constant waves of bullets. "We need armored support! they are too much for us to handle alone!" yelled an officer into his communications device in attempt to give the marines some support. After a few minutes of the sounds of guns going off, arrows flying by, and the explosions of magic in the distance, about thirty helicopters took off from the ghetto airport, and about seventy tanks were released from their storage. this time, instead of riding in the tank, James was ordered to go to a defensive position to the north east of the base and reclaim it from the incoming flood of soldiers along with mike, and his squad. "Let's go, we need to hurry. the longer we wait for you guys to get your asses in shape, the more we are going to have to fight!" yelled Mike to his squad, in hopes of speeding up his squad. after fifteen minutes of waiting, the squads were both ready and headed off in an ATV. "So what is this thing we need to re-capture?" asked James to Mike. "It seems to be a small group of buildings set up by a group of out-cast soldiers in the beginning, when we first arrived here. ever since then it was captured by the colonel and turned into a defensive hard point," said Andrew. _It has been a while since we first arrived here... just about a month now, if i'm not wrong _thought James to himself when all the sudden, a huge ball of flames appeared from behind the marines, creating a large explosion. "that was close, i had no idea they were this close all ready," said Mike before reporting in the incoming mass of sword-bearing soldiers heading towards the base. after shooting their attackers, the group resumed their assault on the area they were ordered to attack. After finally reaching the defensive position, there were groups of soldiers within the bases learning how to use the mounted machine guns against the marines. "Fuck! leaving all these guns around seems to be proving to be extremely dangerous... these guys were pretty swift at learning to use these," said James. After disposing of the Machine gun-toting swordsmen, James ordered the two squads to split up and breach the two other buildings in the area. "Prepare to breach," said James as a warning to Andrew letting him know he was about to break through the door. Suddenly, as James smashed through the hastily made door, he felt something small, but sharp pierce his skin just underneath his bullet-proof vest. "James!" yelled Andrew before shooting down the hostiles that had taken down James. The last thing James saw was the two squads rushing towards his position just before the darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the elder scrolls that i used at all in this story. All rights except for the train, the soldiers (the modern ones) and the main character belong to Bethesda.

Chapter 6: When it rains

James awoke suddenly. at first, he wasn't sure were he was, until he recognized the bed that he was in, and the machine next to it, that was making quiet beeping noises. "I'm... I'm in a hospital?" said James to himself, looking around. on the night stand next to his bed, there was a vase full of flowers next to his bed, along with a bunch of "get well cards", some with military insignia on them. After what felt like a few minutes, maybe even hours of waiting, a nurse finally came into his room to check on him. "Oh, it looks like your awake finally," said the nurse cheerfully. "were am I?" asked James. "Don't be silly, your in the hospital. there was a train wreck, and you saved your squad along with a few other people from getting killed in your train cart, am i wrong?" asked the Nurse happily. "What are you talking about?" said James to the nurse. "hmm... seems like you might have amnesia. lest see, can you remember what happened the past few months ago?" asked the Nurse. after answering her questions, the nurse wrote down a few things on a clip board she was carrying. Everything felt fake. nothing felt right. After the odd, extremely cheerful nurse finally left James to himself, he attempted to get out of bed. after a few tries, James was able to get a steady footing and started to walk towards the door to try to get outside of his room. mostly, James felt like he had left something he deeply cared about behind, and the only way to reclaim it was to escape. another thing that helped him make his quick decision of escape was the fact that everything didn't feel right, as if this was all going to fade, and that he didn't want to be there when it did. making his way through the door, James looked up and down the hall making sure the coast was clear before walking as fast as his legs could carry him on his injured body. noticing the pains emitting from his chest, James looked under his hospital gown to check out his injury. _it looks almost like a stab_ wound, thought James to himself. after feeling around on his back, he found another semi-healed wound. there was also a large, stitched slash mark ac crossed his stomach, not looking as well healed as the other injuries. suddenly, a nurse rounded the corner and saw James, and quickly ran towards him to get him back to his room to prevent injury. Seeing the nurse, James started to attempt to run in the other direction, but the nurse was a lot more faster, and eventually caught hold of his arms. James in reaction attempted to rip his arms out of the nurse's grasp, but ended up tripping and falling onto the ground. the action caused James stitches on his stomach to break and the rest was forgotten when James sight went completely red, and then eventually black. After what felt like Hours, James finally awoke, but this time not in a hospital. this time, he was back in a train cart that was turned into a makeshift hospital. looking under his shirt that he was wearing, he checked for any wounds, to see if the ones from what he presumed a dream had truly been there to begin with. after finding only a painful stab wound in his gut, he was from then on assured it was a dream._ who would have thought that waking up in a hospital would be more unusual than waking up in a world full of lunatics and flying draconic monsters?_ thought James to himself laughing painfully at his own joke, each individual laugh filling his bowels with pain that almost made him pass out. "well, looks like i wont be back out for duty until at least a few weeks, if this heals up correctly," said James to the Nurse that was working at her desk in the corner of the train cart. "It seems so... for now, your just going to have to wait a while," Said the Nurse, sounding a little miserable. "So, what happened to my squad and Mike's?" asked James, looking around the room to see if anyone in either squad were in the train cart as well. "Well, it seems they re-captured the position, and got a group of para medics to get you stabilized, at least until we could bring you here," said the Nurse. "that's good... So, whats your name?" asked James. "My name is nurse Joy," said the Nurse. _well, her name really contradicts her personality if anything... "_That's a nice name. well, im going to get back to sleeping, since it seems like the only real thing i can do right now..." said James pitifully, mostly to himself.

Meanwhile, in the Pentagon: "it seems the mile long armament was attacked by some sort of new technology," said a officer of military intelligence. "There seems to be only one survivor. There were about seven others, but they died from some form of solar radiation in the area, just like the wrest," said another officer. "but there is still one more survivor, which is currently in a hospital going berserk, trying to escape for some odd reason." "I'm going to order the hospital to put him under med induced coma, at least until he is fully healed," said the President. "he may be holding some sort of idea on what happened at the site of the train wreck. apparently he was aware, and attempted to save a group of marines, only for them to die later on from said radiation." "Apparently, according to some scientists that were studying the crash sites found an extremely small amount of Exotic mater that has been scattered ac-crossed the landscape. there was also evidence of some sort of vortex of matter, as if the environment was being sucked into a void, but being pushed out at the same time," said the first officer. "This is certainly fascinating, but unless this holds some sort of importance to the matter, we can talk later about it. we have other issues that we need to deal with," Said the president, cutting off the officer before he could start again. Later that night, the Victim's family was contacted by the military and told that the person in their family that was in the military was M.I.A. in some location that was not mapped in the middle east as a cover. The Marine was exposed to a classified event, and could not be allowed to tell any unauthorized personnel.

Back in the world of opportunity, another vortex appeared in the sky. But this time, something came out.

**Two months after arrival in "Skyrim": ** A few weeks after the Marines won the battle with the dragons and soldiers, the sentry's in the guard towers reported a large, or even huge object that resembled a space ship flying over head, then slamming into the ground to the north east. "Colonel!" yelled a small squad of soldiers in salute to Frank. "Stand down," Said Frank, getting tired of the formalities. but these formalities are what keeps things serious around here. it also keeps people respecting one another, and other ranks. it is necessary, but now is not the time for it. "It seems that something resembling a giant, metallic 'ship' has been reported by a multitude of our sentry's," said Frank to the marines. "yes sir," said the marine, stopping half way after getting a look from the colonel. Continuing on, the marine stated " some have even reported that there were even some words on the side of the unidentified object." Suspicious, Frank started: " well, relay on order to our Jet pilot to go make a fly-by around the bogey, and take a look to maybe give us an idea on what it is. It shouldn't be a long or difficult mission, since the thing's altitude seems to be dropping pretty fast, and its also about seven or so miles to the south from us." Meanwhile, the Jet pilot was just getting ready to send in some requests for a good tune-up that he has been waiting for for about a month in a half now. after the pilot arrived at his plane in the hanger, a marine approached the pilot with a mission Briefing ready. "Hey Paul, the colonel's got another mission for you. Basically he wants you to go make a fly-by with some unknown bogey, and to return afterwords to file a detailed mission report," said the Marine simply. "Great. I bet its that space ship thing that we all saw a few minutes ago, right?" Said Paul. Shrugging, the Marine left Paul to himself, to start his plane up and make all the proper checks on his plane and such. A few hours later, Paul was in his plane flying towards the ship when suddenly, the massive ship itself started to make a nose dive towards the mountain range, and eventually made an extremely rough landing on the not so smooth mountains. "ahhhh... shit," said Paul to himself. the whole ship was in view at this point, there was no point in denying that it was a ship. It had mostly a blocky shape to it, the overall size of the ship was huge, it all most covered half of the whole mountain range. There appeared to be evidence of missile launch sites, but the hull was way too damaged to tell for sure. This ship was clearly not from 'our' time, as Paul would say when he was referring to modern time. Suddenly, to His left, and his right two large, carrier like planes appeared, clearly tailing behind him, guiding him towards what looked like a sort of landing pad. After what felt like half an hour, Paul and the plane things were finally at the landing pads. activating his alternate engines on the underside of his harrier, Paul landed next to the ships, with the risk of getting shot by one of the anti air guns inside the hanger ready for action in case there ever was any. After landing, the cockpit was opened, and then he heard some voices calling out. "Who are you, and why are you flying an outdated Harrier of the 21'st century?" asked the unknown source, which Paul thought was a soldier, since the person obviously showed the formality and professionalism of one. "I am Master Sargent Paul of whats left of my division of the Air force of the United States Of America," said Paul with an extreme calmness. "How the fuck could someone from the united states air force be on this planet? the continents aren't even the same as Earth, and also this is a few billion miles from the planet," Said what Paul assumed was a high ranking military officer. "Wh..What?" said Paul, now confused. he didn't know these guys were from earth, let alone know earth even had such a massive ship. Completely confused, Paul asked: "you guys are from earth too?" "We got a confirmed dumbass over here!" yelled one of the privates in the background, who has been watching the situation unfold. After the presumed General made the crew stop laughing, He turned his focus back onto the prisoner and continued hid questions. "uhhh... Paul. What year did you say it was?" asked the General. "Its the year 2017, what year did you think it was?" asked Paul. "I was thinking about 2557 would be about right," said the General blatantly. After hearing this, they all turned around and talked to each other silently. meanwhile, Paul slowly inched towards the open hanger doors. Just before Paul reached the edge, the group of marines that were questioning him yelled out "Stop him! he's going to jump for it, we need him alive!" They were way too late on stopping Paul from escaping. Paul jumped out of the Hanger, realizing that this may be a lot more harder than he imagined. after thirty seconds of falling, Paul pulled his chute, to prevent him from smashing into the ground which was still about a half a mile away. suddenly, a helicopter that resembled an osprey rose up from beneath him, not knowing of of Paul's existence. "Holy shit!" yelled Paul as his parachute caught on the propellers. the pilot, suddenly noticing Paul attempts to maneuver the craft out of the way, unsuccessfully. suddenly, the second propeller catches onto the parachute causing the aircraft to start spinning out. as the craft' s decent increases in speed, Paul manages to grab hold of the tail part of the air vehicle preventing him from getting knocked away. just as the vehicle' s nose slams into the ground, Paul instantly blacks out.

**UNdEr CUNSTROCtiun**

Notes: All constructive comments/reviews/Pm's are welcome. i will continue on this until i loose all possible interest in this story.


	7. Author's important note

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the elder scrolls that i used at all in this story. All rights except for the train, the soldiers (the modern ones) and the main character belong to Bethesda.

I am feeling that this was a pretty bad idea, and that i should probably just stop since there is no point in fixing all of my errors. i did this for fun, and to see if i had a good story idea. it turns out im not the first to come up with a story idea like this, and the other story before this is actually copyrighted. so... yea. im done with this story for a while, until i feel ready enough to start it up again. In the mean time, im going to make an SG-1/Halo crossover.

if you want me to break it to you about how this story ends, well here it is. basically the train crash was caused by a Chinese missile accident, and James got a major concussion causing him to slip in and out of coma. durring his time in coma, he dreams (not knowing that he is dreaming) of being in the extraordinary world of skyrim, and he slowly figures out what is going on and how to escape. eventually he learns that every character in his dreams are all representatives of his subconsciousness, and try to stop James from going back to 'the real world'. with a few nukes and a few space ship explosions later, James manages to figure out that these black holes that he calls 'voids/portals' are actually a way for him to go back to the 'real world'. eventually he gets visions that give him hints that he is starting to die, and his mind percieves this as the flood taking over the planet and world of skyrim. James manages to hijack a harrier from the airbase at the 'colony' (as it comes to be called towards the middle of the story) and escapes into a portal, leaving him an image of his family. James wakes in the real world to find that his squad and every other person on the train he knew were dead, including the colonel. Soon, he is briefed on the situation at the train accident. later on, James finally gets to take his kids to New York city, when suddenly on top of the empire state building he starts to hear loud creaking sounds...


End file.
